Usuario:ArisoiF
Animes que he visto: Hamtaro Dino Rey Dragon Ball Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball GT Bakugan Bakugan: New Vestroia Yu-Gi-Oh! Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Lovely Complex High School DxD High SChool DxD New High School DxD New: Oppai, Tsutsumimasu! Sora no Otoshimono Sora no Otoshimono: OVA Sora no Otoshimono: Forte Sora no Otoshimono Final: Eternal My Master Sora no Otoshimono: Tokeijikake no Angeloid Midori no hibi Date a live Date a live II Date A Live: Encore OVA Accel World Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!: Season 2 Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Ren: The Rikka Wars Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai!: Kirameki no... Slapstick Noel Takanashi Rikka Kai: Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai! Movie (Pelicula) Sword Art Online Sword Art Online II Sword Art Online: Extra Edition Sword Art Online II: Debriefing 14.5 Shinmai maou no keiyakusha Ao Haru Ride Sakurasou no Pet na Kanojo Tonari no kaibutsu-kun Ookami Shoujo to kuro ouji Ore Monogatari Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Golden Time Yahari Ore no Seishun Love Come wa Machigatteiru Zoku Isshuukan Friends Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai: next Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ToraDora Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru School Days Death Note Ore No Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai Ore No Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai 2 Mirai Nikki Mirai Nikki Redial Yosuga no sora Tokyo Ghoul Tokyo Ghoul vA Acchi Kocchi K-ON! K-ON!! Second Season K-On! (Pelicula) K-ON!! Second Season Special K-ON! Special: Live House! High school D.XD Born No game no Life Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou Dragon Ball Super (Sigue en emisión) Yamada-kun to 7 -nin no Majo (TV) Another little busters Nisekoi Nisekoi: Bokura wa Minna Kawaisou Onii-chan dakedo Ai sae Areba Kankeinai yo ne! shingeki no Kyojin Shingeki no Kyojin: Kuinaki Sentaku Kotoura-san Grisaia No Kajitsu Kaichou wa maid sama! Grisaia No Meikyuu Tokyo Ghoul: "Jack" Hantsu x Trash Grisaia No Rakuen Shimoneta To Iu Gainen ga Sonzai Shinai Taikutsu na Sekai charlotte Elfen Lied Nazo no Kanojo X Angel Beats Mahuoka Koukou no Rettousei Absolute Duo Prision School Parasyte High School DxD BorN: Yomigaerarenai Pheonix Clannad Shokugenki no Soma Nagi no Asukara Clannad: After Story Ao No Exorcist Ao no Exorcist: Kuro no Iede Ao no Exorcist Movie (Pelicula) Btooom! Zero no Tsukaima Zero no Tsukaima: Futatsuki no Kishi Zero no Tsukaima: Princesses no Rondo Zero no Tsukaima: F - Final Seriess Log horizon Log horizon: Season 2 Dungeon ni Deai wo Motomeru no wa Machigatteiru Darou ka Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri Tokyo Ghoul: "Pinto" Shakugan no shana Shakugan no Shana II Shakugan no Shana III Final Rokujouma no Shinryakusha!? Guilty Crown koi to senkyo to chocolate Ano Natsu de Matteru Owari no Seraph Owari no Seraph: Nagoya Kessen-hen Mikakunin de Shinkoukei Yuushibu Noragami Noragami Aragoto Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry Highschool of the Dead Kyokai no Kanata Strike the Blood Strike the Blood: Valkyria no Oukoku-hen Danganronpa: The Animation Dakara Boku wa, H ga Dekinai Campione! Amagi Brilliant Park Akame ga Kill Saikin, Imoto no Yosu ga Chotto Okaishiinda ga Glasslip Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (TV) Hoshizora e Kakaru Hashi Jitsu wa Watashi wa Seirei Tsukai no Bladedance Hyouka Kill la Kill Kokoro Connect Watamote! Monster Musume No Iru Nichijou Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata (tendra segunda temporada) K: Project Gekkan Shojo Nozaki-kun Gakusen Toshi Asterisk Mayo Chiki! Ore ga Ojousama Gakkou ni "Shomin Sample" Toshite Gets Sareta Ken Plastic Memories Nourin Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai C3 Tokyo Ravens Itsuka Tenma no Kuro Usagi Kanojo ga Flag wo Oraretara Omamori Himari Seitokai Yakuindomo Seitokai Yakuindomo* Hidan no Aria Steins;Gate Steins;Gate: Oukoubakko no Poriomania Steins;Gate: Kyoukaimenjou no Missing Link Steins;Gate: Fuka Ryouiki no Déjà vu (Pelicula) Steins;Gate: Soumei Eichi no Cognitive Computing Hanasaku Iroha Hanasaku Iroha: Home Sweet Home (Pelicula) Hentai Ouji to Warawanai Neko Mekakucity Actors Kyoukai no Kanata Movie: I'll Be Here - Mirai-hen (Pelicula) Outbreak Company Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai. Movie (Pelicula) Shinmai Maou no Testament Burst Chaos;Head Toki wo Kakeru Shoujo (Pelicula) Omoide no Marnie (Pelicula) Nanatsu no Taizai Kotonoha no Niwa Tasogare Otome × Amnesia Date A Live Movie: Mayuri Judgement (Pelicula) Byousoku 5 Centimeter (Pelicula) Robotics;Notes Gokukoku no Brynhildr Hataraku Maou-sama! Haiyore! Nyaruko-san Haiyore! Nyaruko-san: Yasashii Teki no Shitome-kata Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W Haiyore! Nyaruko-san W OVA Haiyore! Nyaruko-san F Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai II Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: 4-nin to Idol Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Tenri-hen Kami nomi zo Shiru Sekai: Megami-hen White Album 2 (2013) Fortune Arterial: Akai Yakusoku White Album To Aru Majutsu no Index Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai One Punch Man One Punch Man: Road To Hero Oda Nobuna no Yabou Blood Lad Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuuutsu (2009) Suzumiya Haruhi No Shoushitsu (Pelicula) Nagato Yuki-chan no Shoshitsu Sankarea Mashiro-iro Symphony: The Color of Lovers Dansai Bunri no Crime Edge Noucome Welcome to the NHK Ojisan to Marshmallow Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! HaruChika: Haruta to Chika wa Seishun Suru Durarara!! Durarara!!x2 Shou Durarara!!x2 Shou 4.5 Durarara!!x2 Ten Durarara!!x2 Ketsu Kurokami Boku dake ga Inai Machi Working! Working'!! Season 2 Working!!! Season 3 Working!! Lord of the Takanashi Kuroko no Basket Kuroko no Basket: Tip Off Kuroko no Basket 2 Kuroko no Basket OVA Kuroko no Basket: Mou Ikkai Yarimasen ka Kuroko no Basket 3 Kuroko no Basket: Saikou no Present Desu Zankyou no Terror Saijaku Muhai no Bahamut Gate: Jieitai Kanochi nite, Kaku Tatakaeri - Enryuu-hen Higashi no Eden Higashi no Eden Movie I: The King of Eden (Pelicula) Higashi no Eden Movie II: Paradise Lost (Pelicula) Owari no Seraph: Kyuuketsuki Shahar C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control Fate Stay Night Shoujo-tachi wa Kouya wo Mezasu Kimi ni Todoke Kimi ni Todoke 2nd Season Black Bullet Inu to Hasami wa Tsukaiyou Ajin True Tears Mondaji-tachi ga isekai kara Kuru Sou Desu yo? Dimension W Okami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi Tanaka-kun wa Itsumo Kedaruge Haifuri Flying Witch Sakamoto desu ga? Boku no Hero Academia Hai to Gensou no Grimgar Myself ; Yourself D-Frag! Musaigen no Phantom World Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu: Matsuri Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu Ni! Bakuman Bakuman II Bakuman III Suisei no Gargantia Gakusen Toshi Asterisk 2nd Season Dagashi Kashi Inu x Boku SS Neon Genesis Evangelion Neon Genesis Evangelion: The End of Evangelion (Pelicula) Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone (Pelicula) Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance (Pelicula) Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo (Pelicula) Himouto! Umaru-chan Himouto! Umaru-chan: Umaru-chan Mou Ikkai! Mayoiga Hundred Bakemono no Ko (Pelicula) Fate/stay night Movie: Unlimited Blade Works (Pelicula) Ushinawareta Mirai wo Motomete Infinite Stratos Netoge no Yome wa Onnanoko ja Nai to Omotta? Bungou Stray Dogs Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch Code Geass: Hangyaku no Lelouch R2 Nanatsu no Taizai: Seisen no Shirushi Kimi no Na wa (Pelicula) Bakemonogatari Nekomonogatari:Kuro Nisemonogatari Monogatari Series: Second Season Nijiiro Days Mob Psychoo 100 Haikyuu Haikyuu: Second Season Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (TV) 2nd Season ReLIFE Orange Rosario + Vampire Papa no Iukoto wo Kikinasai! Zutto Mae kara Suki deshita.: Kokuhaku Jikkou Iinkai (pelicula) Big Order (TV) Kuttsukiboshi Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Mirai-hen Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Zetsubou-hen Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibougamine Gakuen - Kibou-hen Kono Naka ni Hitori, Imouto ga Iru! Ryuugajou Nanana no Maizoukin Joukamachi no Dandelion Bakuon!! Re:Zero kara Hajimeru Isekai Seikatsu Amaama to Inazuma Love Live! School Idol Project Love Live! School Idol Project OVA Love Live! School Idol Project 2nd Season Love Live! The School Idol Movie Love Live! Sunshine!!